Blessing
by Heixarn Mizu
Summary: Ayahnya seorang tiran, Hero of Chaos yang sangat disegani di mana-mana. Tapi, ketika ia melihat Cao Cao mengepalkan tangannya suatu malam, memejamkan matanya dan membisikkan namanya, segala ego sang ayah yang ada di benaknya runtuh sudah. For OFF.


J-jangan salahin saya! Salahin fanart fluff yang bikin saya ngebet banget buat fic (laknat) ini! Ahem, enjoy.

Warning: bahasa gado-gado, miss-typo, fail!Canon, rada gaje dan lebay, maybe PLOTLESS, lumayan OOC,historical-error, kinda fluff, hiperbolis, dkk. Kaburlah selagi sempat kalo gak suka :P

Summary: Ayahnya seorang tiran, _Hero of Chaos_ yang sangat disegani di mana-mana. Tapi, ketika ia melihat Cao Cao mengepalkan tangannya suatu malam, memejamkan matanya dan membisikkan namanya, segala ego sang ayah yang ada di benaknya runtuh sudah.

* * *

Dynasty Warriors

©KOEI

Blessing

©Heixarn Mizu

* * *

Trang! Pedang dan pedang saling bertemu, beradu kekuatan. Cao Pi mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mendapat sedikit dominasi dalam pertarungan ini. Keduanya bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh seakan ingin segera mewarnai senjata masing-masing dengan darah lawannya. Nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal, keringat bercucuran membasahi badan dan wajahnya yang tampan. Tentu saja, Cao Cao yang lebih dewasa dan kuat yang bahkan hanya menggunakan seperempat kekuatannya untuk melawan Cao Pi tidak kelihatan capek, malah sesekali mengkritik anaknya; bagaimana menggenggam pedang yang baik, membunuh lawan dengan satu kali ayun, atau mengoreksi kesalahan anaknya ketika menggenggam pedang.

Mengakhiri sesi latihan ini, Cao Cao dengan cepat mengayunkan pedang dan membenturkannya ke pedang Cao Pi, membuatnya terlepas dari tangan pemuda berambut hitam legam itu dan jatuh berkelontangan di tanah.

"Sudah setengah jam, latihan cukup sekian. Berlatihlah lebih keras, kau masih payah."ujar kaisar Wei tersebut datar seraya memasukkan pedangnya ke sarungnya dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan begitu saja sang anak yang masih mengontrol nafasnya.

Pemuda bangsawan itu menyeka peluh di dahinya yang berkerut, lalu mengirimkan death-glare ke arah punggung ayahnya. Cao Cao memang tidak kenal ampun dalam melatihnya. Tapi, latihan keras dan melelahkan ini tujuannya supaya kelak Cao Pi akan dapat menjadi penerusnya dengan baik. Dengan begitu, Wei akan selalu makmur dan berjaya.

"Seandainya ia bisa lebih lembut padaku.."bisiknya kesal sebelum kembali ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

* * *

Gusrak!

Pemuda bermarga Cao ini dengan tidak elit jatuh dari tempat tidurnya karena mimpi buruk. Betapa mengerikannya mimpi itu, ketika melihat pamannya, Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan sedang melakukan sesuatu yang _unimaginable_ dan mengerikan di tempat tidurnya, dan..

Oke, mimpi itu tidak penting. Hiraukan saja, dan jangan tanya-tanya lagi tentang hal itu padanya.

Ia kembali ke tempat tidur, namun hanya bisa berbaring sambli menatap langit-langit kosong. Cao Pi tidak bisa tidur, mungkin karena bulu kuduknya masih berdiri karena mimpi buruk, atau memang ini dampak latihan yang melelahkan tadi siang. Memutuskan bahwa segelas air akan membantunya menjernihkan pikiran, ia melompat keluar dari tempat tidur, segera menuju dapur.

Walaupun lorong-lorong rumahnya yang (terlalu) besar itu menyeramkan dan gelap, ia tidak takut. Untuk apa ia takut 'hanya' dengan setan-setan seperti kuntilanak, pocong, genderuwo, dan sebangsanya..? Yah, 'hanya', sih... Sudahlah, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak lagi. Makin cepat ia ke dapur, makin cepat ia kembali ke kamar.

Setelah mengambil segelas air dan keluar dari dapur, sebuah bayangan melintas di hadapannya. Nyaris membuatnya melepas gelas yang dipegangnya dan berteriak karena kaget, tapi harga diri Cao yang tertanam di tubuhnya menahan jeritan yang tidak jadi keluar —yang (mungkin) akan jadi memalukan jika benar-benar keluar. Penasaran, dibuntutinya sosok itu dengan hati-hati, sampai ia masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

Cao Pi mengintip ke arah ruang kerja ayahnya. Benar saja, sesosok bayangan ada di dalam ruangan, bersimpuh di depan meja altar sembahyang dengan tangan terkepal. Matanya terpejam saat mulut berbisik dalam diam.

'Tian, aku mohon, berikan segala kesehatan dan perlindungan untuk anakku, Cao Pi. Jangan sampai ia menyusul ibunya lebih dulu dariku. Bantulah dia menguasai dan memerintah Cina setelah aku mangkat nanti..'

Tidak, kupingnya tidak mungkin salah mendengar bisikan kecil itu. Dan sedikit sinar bulan yang masuk dari celah jendela juga menyoroti laki-laki yang bersimpuh di depan altar sembayang itu, memperlihatkan wajahnya, matanya, yang sekarang mengeluarkan bulir air mata. Cao Cao. Cao Pi terbelalak, ketidak percayaan dan kekagetan tercampur satu.

Ayahnya.. yang dijuluki Hero of Chaos itu? Yang tega membunuh ribuan orang untuk kekuasaan, yang memandang rendah dia, kini, berdo'a untuk dirinya? Menangis dan meminta Tuhan untuk kesehatan dan keberhasilan Cao Pi? Satu bagian dari hati pemuda itu masih tidak percaya, tapi sebagian yang lain terharu.

"AYAH!"

Jantung Cao Cao serasa copot ketika mendapati seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Hatinya langsung lega ketika melihat Cao Pi —entah harus merasa lega, kesal, atau malu sekarang karena ketahuan sedang menangis. Cepat-cepat dihapuskannya air mata yang tersisa. Sambil berdehem, ia memandang anaknya dengan tajam. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Cao Pi? Malam-malam begini."

"Um, tadi aku merasa haus dan segera ke dapur, sampai melihat sesosok bayangan. Karena penasaran, kuikuti saja bayangan itu.."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu kemudian memandangnya dengan mimik bersalah. Bola matanya bersinar dengan polos, kemudian menghindari kontak mata karena takut.

Ahh, mata hitam kecoklatan itu. Bola mata indah yang sama dengan ibunya, istrinya tercinta. Tapi, betapa menyedihkannya mengingat sekarang ia tidak dapat memandang ke dalam kelereng hitam itu. Beliau sudah meninggal tepat setelah Cao Pi dilahirkan. Karena itu, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Cao Pi. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan buah hatinya, calon penerusnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bila ia tidak bisa melihat ke dalam bola mata hitam itu lagi.

Cao Cao tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisinya, membuat Cao Pi terjengkang ke belakang karena kaget. Jari-jarinya yang jenjang kemudian menarik tirai, membuka jendela sampai seisi ruangan diterangi oleh cahaya bulan. Ia kemudian bersandar ke tepi jendela, menatap bulan yang sedang bersinar indah dalam-dalam.

Rapuh. Itu kesan yang didapat Cao Pi dari ayahnya sekarang. Menjadi pemimpin kerajaan yang mempunyai musuh banyak tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Belum lagi pemberontakan, wabah penyakit, inflasi, dan masalah lainnya. Masalah demi masalah yang menimpa Cao Cao mengikis kepribadiannya yang kuat. Membuat jiwanya perlahan-lahan menjadi rapuh, seperti batu yang terkikis air hujan. Tapi, dengan pintar ia menggunakan topeng arogan, topeng keangkuhan dan kekejaman untuk menutupi semua itu.

Lantas digenggamnya tangan kasar ayahnya. Tangan yang dulunya pernah mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi, yang pernah membelainya dengan penuh kasih. Tangan yang membesarkannya sampai sekarang. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Cao Cao, Cao Pi berkata perlahan,

"Tenang saja ayah, tidak ada yang perlu ayah khawatirkan. Aku kelak akan menjadi ksatria hebat seperti ayah, kemudian akan membantu ayah menguasai Cina! Aku rela untuk mati! Itu pasti!"

Pandangan sang perdana mentri Han teralihkan begitu mendengar ucapan anaknya. Senyum yang amat sangat langka menghiasi wajahnya. Tanpa kata-kata, ia beranjak pergi, kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi, Cao Pi masih dapat mendengar bisikan ayahnya ketika melewatinya,

"Tidak perlu menjadi ksatria hebat, yang penting kau bisa terus ada di sisi ayah sampai ayah mati."

* * *

SELAMAT HARI AYAH~! Oke, hari ini bukan hari ayah, tapi saya emang buat untuk hari ayah, dan takut doc-nya bakal ilang kayak yang lain, makanya mending di-publish aja langsung..daaaaan, twew, abal jadinya yo ;_;

Sekedar info, walaupun bukan hari nasional, di China Fathers' day dirayakan pada tanggal 8 Agustus #kata om Wiki

Trims untuk membaca :3


End file.
